The evolution of radio access schemes and radio networks of cellular mobile communication (hereinafter, also referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)” or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) has been considered by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In the LTE, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, which is multi-carrier transmission, is used as a communication scheme of wireless communication (downlink) from a base station apparatus to a mobile station apparatus. Further, a Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) scheme, which is single carrier transmission, is used as a communication scheme of wireless communication (uplink) from the mobile station apparatus to the base station apparatus. In the LTE, the base station apparatus is referred to as an enhanced NodeB (eNodeB) and the mobile station apparatus is referred to as User Equipment (UE).
In the LTE Release-10, technology is used by which the mobile station apparatus and the base station apparatus communicate with each other by using a plurality of cells having the same channel structure as in the LTE Release-8/9 (also referred to as cell aggregation and carrier aggregation). For example, in communication using the cell aggregation, the mobile station apparatus and the base station apparatus can transceive a plurality of physical channels simultaneously by using the plurality of cells.
In the LTE Release-10, the base station apparatus transmits a Transmission Power Control command (TPC command) for a physical uplink channel by using a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) to the mobile station apparatus. The mobile station apparatus calculates a parameter by accumulating a value indicated by the TPC command, and configures transmission power of the physical uplink channel by using the accumulated parameter:
In the LTE Release-11, it has been considered that, when performing communication using the cell aggregation, the mobile station apparatus transmits Physical Random Access Channels (PRACHs) to the base station apparatus in a plurality of cells (NPL 1). The base station apparatus determines a transmission timing of a physical uplink channel of each cell based on the PRACH received in a plurality of cells and transmits a random access response including information (TA command: Timing Advance command) used to control the amount of timing adjustment for the physical uplink channel of each cell, to the mobile station apparatus. The mobile station apparatus adjusts the transmission timing of the physical uplink channel of each cell based on the TA command included in the random access response transmitted by the base station apparatus.